Dante vs Esdeath
Interlude No Research No Rules Just Bloodshed Pre-Fight Dante was Devil May Cry sitting down, eating pizza as he reads a magazine. However the phone began ringing, and without much thought Dante lifts his leg up and slams it down on the desk causing the phone to go into the as Dante catches his right hands, and eats pizza with his left. "Devil May Cry!" Dante greeted the costumer as he takes another bite of his pizza, the costumer gave Dante the password and what the jobs was. After knowing he'll make good cash he stops what he doing, and gets his trademark claymore sword Rebellion, and his twin pistols Ebony & Ivory. Dante makes his way out of his shop until, someone bursts through the door. Dante sees woman, with a rapier pointing him. "You must be Dante!" The woman questions, however this woman was General Esdeath of the Imperial army, and leader of the Jaegers. "That is me babe!" So what does a cute girl like you doing here!" Dante questions Esdeath with a flirty tone, Esdeath chuckles a bit, and points her rapier at Dante's throat. "I have ordered by the imperial army to eliminate you!" Esdeath told Dante. Dante was about to say something until Esdeath thrusts her blade at his throat, however Dante catches her rapier, and tosses her at his desks which breaks on impact. (JJBA: All Star Battle - Light Mode - Kars Theme) Esdeath quickly gets up, as Dante pulls out Rebellion Fight Esdeath rushes towards Dante she thrusts her rapier at him multiple times, however he dodged every single strike she did. Dante swings Rebellion horizontally at Esdeath only for her to block his strike, but Dante's sheer force sent her flying into the wall. Esdeath quickly gets up shoots three ice shards at Dante who easily destroyed them, however Esdeath lunges towards Dante as she tries to slash Dante vertically only for Dante to block the attack, but Esdeath was able to push Dante outside. Dante pushed Esdeath back as he puts Rebellion his back, and pulls out Ebony & Ivory. Esdeath shot two more ice shards Dante who jumps out the way firing both Ebony & Ivory at Esdeath who easily dodges his bullets. Esdeath lunges into the after Dante. Dante quickly puts Ebony & Ivory away as he quickly performs a helm breaker clashing blades with Esdeath, however Dante forced Esdeath onto to the ground causing the concrete to break. "Sweet moves baby!" Dante tells Esdeath as he jumps back. Esdeath smiles darkly releasing a sinister aura around her, although Dante was not phased by this. "Someone a little flirty, but lets see how you are when I torture you!" Esdeath told Dante who shrugs off her statement, Esdeath and Dante rush towards each other, as Dante swings his Rebellion vertically downward, and Esdeath swinging her rapier vertically upward clashing blades. Dante and Esdeath begin the clash blades multiple times, until they lock blades. However Dante kicks Esdeath back, and pulls out Ivory as he fires bullets near Esdeath as she dodges them. Esdeath extends her hands as she claps them together. large amounts of icicles form in rows, as they all point towards Dante. "Weissschnabel!" 'Esdeath yells out multiple icicle are fired towards Dante, Dante easily dodges them, however he to block two of her icicles with Rebellion. "Nice trick baby!" Dante compliments Esdeath who chuckles darkly. Dante rushes towards Esdeath who does the same. Esdeath attempted slash at Dante multiple times horizontally, however Dante jumps into air at spins around as he swings Rebellion. Esdeath manage to barely block his blade. Esdeath fired four ice shards at Dante who cuts through them all, however Esdeath took the opportunity to rush at Dante. She manage to get one slash at his torso before he grabbed her rapier and threw her at a concrete wall. Esdeath quickly gets up as she fires four more ice shards at Dante who shots all for of them with Ebony. Esdeath rushes towards Dante again attempted to slash at him horizontally, but Dante swung Rebellion downward forcing Esdeath to block his blade, however the concrete breaks again, and this time Esdeath losses her balance as Dante kicks her back. "Come on you can do better then that!" Dante told Esdeath shrugs off his kick. She points her rapier at him with an innocent smile which is covering her sinister aura, "Don't get cocky now!" Esdeath told Dante, but to her surprise a bright light appeared. Esdeath shielded her eyes. however when she looked at Dante, she notice he has two different blades. Dante had summoned Agni & Rudra. (Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix ost - The 13th Reflection) Dante and Esdeath rush towards each other as lock blades, however Dante swings Rudra which Esdeath dodges immediately. Dante then slashes a Esdeath in all direction with Agni & Rudra, however, Esdeath was barely balancing herself. Dante manages to slash Esdeath twice with Agni & Rudra vertically which sent her flying into the air. Dante then spins both Agni & Rudra causing a tornado of fire which lunched Esdeath into a building. Dante jumps into the hole Esdeath was in. Esdeath rushed Dante but to her surprise he teleported away. Her quick thinking made her turn around and barely block strike from Dante using Agni, however Dante overpowered her, and sent her outside. Dante turns around and notice this was Nero's apartment. (Music Stop) "Kid is gonna be pissed about this!" Dante tells himself as he jumps out of the building knowing full well Nero is gonna rage towards Dante for this. (Resume Music) Dante lands on the ground, as he turns towards Esdeath. However Esdeath then uses an ice entrapment to contain Dante. Esdeath smirks to see a Dante frozen in ice as she walks slowly towards. "You should know better then to pick a fight with me!" Esdeath cockily says, however to her surprise Dante breaks through the ice entrapment with ease. "Is that all you got sister!" Dante tells Esdeath as she chuckles again and rushes towards him, She attempts to thrusts her blade into him, however Dante easily dodges her strikes. Dante then grabs Esdeath's rapier and kicks her with full force as he lets go of her rapier and lunches her far back. Dante immediately teleports towards Esdeath as she quickly blocks his helm break, but the concrete broke again causing her to go of balance. Dante then quickly summons Gilgamesh as he punches her in the face sending her back. Esdeath quickly recovers from this, and rushes towards Dante. Dante blocked her vertical slash with his forearm that is covered by Gilgamesh. Dante punches Esdeath twice in the torso, however Esdeath grabbed Dante's right arm as she began to freeze. Dante quickly kicks Esdeath with full force as she was sent back. Dante the breaks the ice making his right arm mobile. Dante then puts away Gilgamesh as he brings out Rebellion. Dante looks to see Esdeath making a circular orb. Dante quickly lunges towards Esdeath performing a stinger. (Stop Music) "'Mahapadma" Esdeath said she stops time, however, Dante's blade was inches from her face. Esdeath smiles darkly as she stabs Dante in the heart. However to her surprise Dante grabbed her arm. That's when she notice a dark red aura surrounding Dante. Dante caused a devil trigger explosion as Esdeath was sent back by this. (NateWantsToBattle - The Evil King - Legend of Zelda song) Esdeath looked at Dante, but what she saw was not Dante, it was a demon, Esdeath was a little shocked by this. However Esdeath rushes towards Dante, and attempts to thrust her rapier into. However Dante caught her rapier and kicked Esdeath back as he held her rapier which made her let go of her weapons. Dante rushes towards performing a stinger. Esdeath tried to shoot multiple ice shards but they proved effected on Dante. Esdeath tried to dodge his attack but to her surprise his blade was already pierced through her chest. Esdeath caughed up blood as Dante reverts back to his regular form pulling out Rebellion. (Music Stops) Esdeath dropped to her knees as Dante started to walk away. "Wait, come...here please!"Esdeath spoke as Dante turns around gets on one knee as he looks at Esdeath "What is it!" Dante asked Esdeath, but to his surprise Esdeath quickly kissed him. She then falls to the ground as she lays lifeless. Dante sighed as he rubs the back of his head. However Dante then took off to go due a job. Meanwhile Nero just made it home as he realized there is a giant hole in the wall. fueled with rage. Nero started to scream loudly. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTE!" Nero yells as he is now gonna make him pay for the damages. Conclusion Amaterasu: And the winner is... Nickolas Twilight: Dante!!! Amaterasu: Hey i was gonna say it! Nickolas Twilight: S..sorry Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Sword Duel Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs with Music